Uzumaki Twin Pokemon Adventure!
by Kimzetsoul1
Summary: Naruto and (Y/N) mother send them to a whole new dimension of Pokemon. Watch how their life goes with their partner on their Pokemon adventure and then meets the Konoha 12 when they were transported to their world. Will Naruto and (Y/N) go back to their homeworld or will they stay? How are the Konoha 12 going to get back anyway?


_Red_

That all you see on the field. Laying in the middle of the field were two people. One was a blonde hair wearing an attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. After becoming Hokage, he started wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back. This was Minato Namikaze next to him was his wife Kushina Uzumaki whoa wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting green dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals.

Shallow breaths came from Kushina clinging to her life with the gaping hole in her stomach. She started to crawl toward the alter that the crying was from. When she made it she look down. There were two babies having their looks from their father from blond hair to his blue eyes. "Ssshh.." She whispers to them creasing her son's cheeks. "It ok mommy is here" They started to calm down; one boy one girl. She started to cry knowing that her worst fear came true that her children bear the Kyuubi.

She looks back her husband "I'm sorry Minato but I know what they're going to do to them if they find out." She grew up as a Jinchūriki those stares from the villagers' bullied by the children as well. She was lucky that they didn't abuse her because of Mito but others Jinchūriki weren't lucky in the other nations. But her children won't be lucky like her. She swipes some blood from her wound and started to symbols around them. Remembering her visit with Mito when she teaches her a seal that sends someone to another dimension with the Kyuubi chakra.

She still has a bit of the Kyuubi chakra in her. She reaches into her pocket and took out a letter and grabbed Minato kunai and forehead protector and put it next to the children making sure it doesn't harm them. She plans this when Minato went to battle the fox. She did handsigns and yelled out "Kyuubi Style: Dimensions" a bright light is shown and cleared the two child disappears. A bright smile showed on her face when she took her last breathe.

"Whooo! that took a while" A woman in her late 20's wearing a white blouse with a black skirt reaching her thighs, her black hair tied up showing her brown eyes this was Amy Lion. Wiping her eyebrow looking at the living room floor.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

"Huh?" She looked at the and stride to the door and open it to see a basket with two children and a headband with a strange symbol and a wired knife with a white envelope. The babies started to cry "Aww it ok" She picked up the basket and took out the knife, headband, and envelope. "Who would leave to litter babies like you guys" She cooed at them and sat on the living room couch. She places the twin on the couch next to her and places the materials on the table.

She grabbed the envelope first and ripped the seal:

 _Dear whoever is reading this,_

 _If your reading this that means my husband and I have died._

Amy gasp and put her hand to her mouth and look at the children who fast asleep. "You poor things" Giving them sympathetic stares.

 _Please the last thing that a mother could ask for is to watch my children_

Amy looked conflicted about this and started at the children. The site made her heart warm when they hold each other hand and suck their thumbs. "Well I don't think I'm a good mother, but I call you my own children then. Welcome to the family." She cooed at them.

 _My children, names are Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki and (Y/N) Namikaze-Uzumaki thank you from the bottom of my heart for watching my children when I couldn't_

 _Sincerely, Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki & Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki_

"Well welcome to the family Naruto and (Y/N) Namikaze-Uzumaki-Lion"

 **Comment for any Pokemon you want on your teams! Also you can vote for Naruto team as well!**


End file.
